leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/CB1: Kyria, The Dormant Vengeance
Kyria, the Dormant Vengeance is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. She is, however, a custom champion for Grrrbear's Concept Battle (be sure to check it out!) Also, I am currently a judge in the Concept Battle so I might not win this. But f*ck it I liked the criteria so I'm making a champ. Kyria utilizes a unique resource mechanic, Sanity. Kyria starts the game with 100 Sanity. Getting damaged by a champion's basic attack consumes 5 Sanity, getting damaged by a champion's ability consumes 10 sanity. Getting hit by a Turret or Epic Monster consumes 20 Sanity. Kyria gains Sanity at a rate of 2 per second when out of combat for 4 seconds, when in range of an allied turret she will gain Sanity trice as fast and minion or monster damage will not count as in-combat.Visiting the champion's fountain increases the Sanity gain to 25 per second. Additionally, Sanity cannot be gained above the percentage of health that Kyria is. This means that it is possible for her to have 100 Sanity while at 80% of her maximum health. However, once she falls below 80 Sanity in this state, it is no longer possible for her to regenerate Sanity to above 80. Abilities Kyria gains , however, she also gains . |description3 = Kyria's gains , however, every third spell she casts causes her to silence herself for 0.25 seconds. |description4 = Kyria gains , however, every third spell she casts equal to 5% of the spell's . |description5 = Kyria gains and all previous bonuses, but also gains all previous debuffs. }} Kyria wretches free of her bindings for a moment, letting out a shard of her power in an arcane blast in the target direction. Dealing magic damage to enemies hit. This ability deals 1% more damage for every 1 Sanity that she is missing at the time of the cast. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 800 }} Kyria roots herself for 1 second, taking 5% more damage for the duration. When the duration ends she gains a burst of movement speed that quickly decays over 0.5 seconds. Additionally she removes the debuffs caused by her passive for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 }} Kyria winds up for 0.25 seconds and then concentrates on a 90° cone in the target direction for up to 1 second. Any enemy unit that moves more than 50 units during this time is dealt magic damage and stunned for 0.75 seconds. This also interrupts the ability. |description2 = During this ability Kyria cannot cast spells, move, or attack. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 650 }} Kyria temporarily breaks free of her limitations, knocking enemies in the surrounding area back while dealing magic damage to them. Kyria gains bonus Ability Power for 6 seconds and ignores unit collision for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 250 }} Lore Yeah sorry to dissapoint y'all but I'm not going to write an extensive lore on her. I'll give you a short synopsis though, as to move along . * She is from Noxus, from the Grey Order to be specific. * She was the leader of a small, rebellious branch of the Grey Order that wanted to establish their rank in Noxus through violence. This lead to her defeat, and while other rebels were executed she was captured and tortured for prolonged periods of time. Powerful Noxian mages managed to bind her magic, effectively 'Silencing' her for her lifetime. However, this had a side-effect of her becoming unable to age. * She lived for multiple decennia and was eventually forgotten about and left alone in some dungeon in Noxus. * She has somehow managed to break free from her bonds. * She was driven insane because of the extensive loneliness and torture, causing her to ravage across a Noxian city-area. * She was eventually captured by Summoners and now fights in the League. * She wears an old, grey-whitish nightgown. Has long black hair draped in front of her face. Her shoulders and head are bend forward a bit. She has her hands stuck in a large arcane-stone block, as some sort of handcuffs. She has multiple chains hanging from her body and night-gown. She also has a stone-helmet-cube-sack-thing over her head, so she cannot see. Author's Notes * She is slightly inspired by Resident Evil's . * She is a mish-mash of abilities I've been wanting to put together for a long time. * Feel free to notice me of any mistakes or balancing issues (her passive is hard to balance :[ ) * Her E counts for the Contest Battle as it requires enemies to move, if enemies blink out of it or don't move for the duration they ability has no effect. * She was designed to be very dangerous at low health, but very difficult to weigh off as it puts her in a very powerful and weak position at the same time (High Damage, Low Defense, High Mobility, Self-punishment) * Stay awesome, readers. Category:Custom champions